What Could've Been Lost
by sonicshadowbro
Summary: When a tragedy happens, Hikaru and Koaru have three DEFCON spots to go to. Will Hikaru find Kaoru in this last spot? Or is Kaoru lost? Find out, in "What Could've Been Lost" Reviews decide if there will be a sequel


***cries* NO prompts? I feel so abandoned…not really, but still, come on, guys! Just this ONCE, I looked up a prompt online. I think the one I found and will be writing is decent, and I really hope you guys like it! This is sooo important to me guys! I need you guys to help support me! *sighs* I won't ever abandon this fic, like Almost The Same the most that will happen is hiatus, but 'authors hint': From now on, no matter what I want, I will only post non-fan-submitted prompts on holidays. Sorry, guys! So, here's the story. Please, if you want this to continue, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

Hikaru was terrified. They had three DEFCON spots, and Kaoru hadn't shown up at the other two. This was his last resort. If he stepped in and Kaoru wasn't there….no. He wouldn't think about it. How'd this happen? Well, it all began a few nights ago….

 _Time: 2200 (10:00)_

 _Place: The Hitachiin Mansion_

 _Date: August 2_

 _"_ _Hikaru, wait up!" Kaoru laughed as he ran to catch up with the older twin as the 15 year old boys played an old time favorite: tag._

 _"_ _Why should I?" Hikaru replied, laughing just as hard as his shoes hit the pavement. "If I slow down, you'll catch me, and I'll be it!" Unknown to him, Kaoru had almost caught up to him, now running as fast as him as well. Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently around them, almost is if…_

 _"_ _It's an earthquake!" Both the twins yelled at the same time, quickly stopping looking for open ground, unable to find any._

 _"_ _Kaoru, we need to split up! You run north, I'll run south! We'll meet at one of the three spots! Stay at each one for a day if the other doesn't show up! If you go to all three, and the other twin isn't there at any, call the other hosts! Go to the shack first, then the park, then the last one! Ok?"_

 _"_ _O-ok, Hikaru!" He watched as Kaoru ran north, not questioning at all why his brother wanted them to split up. Hell, even Hikaru didn't think about why! He jus thought of it on a whim!_

 _Hikaru immediately ran south, hoping that him and his brother would meet at the first DEFCON spot._

There you have it. The whole reason why Hikaru was about to walk in to this building: the last place that Kaoru might be. He stayed in all the other places for a day each. He just hoped, even prayed that Kaoru was in this one. He opened the door, walked in, and saw…

Nothing. Sure, he saw all the walls, food they had stored, and even the partially hidden blankets, but not Kaoru. Kaoru, his auburn hair, his amber eyes, and his sweet smile were not there. Nothing had been touched, so Kaoru hadn't been there yet. Hikaru knew the deal: He would wait one day before calling the other hosts, and maybe even trying Kaoru's cell. He peeked back outside, at the destruction that was once their home.

Most of the buildings had collapsed, including the Earthquake and Bombing shelter. The trees, light poles, and almost every other free standing object outside had fallen over. They were extremely luck their DEFCON spot hadn't been destroyed, but the small, round building had somehow remained through the 8.2 earthquake. He sat and stared at his cell phone, hoping he had some sort of signal. He waited until it turned on and…yes! Somehow, he miraculously had 1 bar of signal! He took out a blanket and a can of soup, covered himself with the blanket, and then opened up the soup. He looked down at it, looking not at the soup itself, but at his red-tinted reflection in the Campbell's Alphabet soup.

He didn't understand how people could mistake him for Kaoru. While Kaoru's hair would glimmer in the sunlight, his would stay the same. Kaoru's amber eyes shone and sparkled, yet hid were more on the dull side. Kaoru's smile had more consideration and kindness in it, while his shone with his mischievous properties instead. They were so different, yet the same. Kaoru had that cute, more womanly figure while Hikaru looked more manly and buff. Kaoru could put up a mask of shyness, yet he couldn't pull it off. Kaoru…

He quickly shook his head. He had to focus! Kaoru might be in trouble out there, and Hikaru would be staring down at his reflection in soup. He…he…

Suddenly, Hikaru had fallen into a deep slumber, adrenaline now have worn off, his dreams soon to become nightmares….

 _Hikaru had been in DEFCON 3 for a whole day now. He picked up his phone, and called Tamaki, hoping he had news on Kaoru._

 _"_ _Hey, Hikaru, why you calling?"_

 _"_ _Tamaki, you're alive!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I escaped just in time, before the mansion collapsed. What do you need?"_

 _"_ _Have you seen Kaoru? At all?_

 _"_ _No, I haven't, why?"_

 _"_ _Ok, well, thanks, boss."_

 _"_ _No problem." At that, Tamaki hung up. Hikaru called every else, getting the same answer,that is, until he called Kyoya._

 _"_ _Well, hello Hikaru. Calling about your brother?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Have you…?"_

 _"…_ _Hikaru, Kaoru was found dead this morning. You didn't know that?"_

At that, Hikaru woke up; a tear streaming down his face, praying it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. He looked down at his phone. Ten in the morning, an hour before he got here last time. Not sleeping because of worry for Kaoru, it took a huge toll on him this time. He also saw the soup on his lap, spilt on the blanket after he fell asleep.

He dared another look outside. The same thing, again, except this time not as much noise. The fallen buildings and damaged streets made locals abandon this area, all except for little Hikaru, waiting for his twin. Suddenly, his phone rang with an unfamiliar tone. So, either Kaoru changed his ringtone again, or Kyoya was calling. He picked the phone up. It was Kyoya! He quickly answered it.

"Kyoya! Why are you calling?"

"I figured you and your brother split up. He's with me."

"But we were supposed to-"

"Will you let me finish?! He with me…at the hospital." Hikaru stood there, stunned. Silent. Kaoru was in the hospital?

"As a visitor?"

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. He's here as a patient. Some rubble had fallen on him from a collapsing building. As I said, he's here at Ootori hospital if you want to come see him. I know he'll want to see you."

"I'll be there right away, Kyoya!" He quickly hung up at started to run. He ran out of the building, through the streets until he finally arrived at the Ootori hospital. "Excuse me, ma'am! I need the number of my twin's room!"

"Name of patient?"

"Kaoru. Kaoru Hitachiin!"

"Ah, the Hitachiin! He's in room 145."

"Thanks!" He quickly arrived in his brother's room, tearing up at the sight of his younger brother. Kaoru was hooked up to many machines, some helping him breathe, others keeping track of his heart beat. Luckily, Kaoru was awake. Kyoya also stood inside the room, writing in his black notebook as always.

"Ah, Hikaru! It's a relief you're here. That means I can leave." At that, Kyoya walked out, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru alone in the hospital room.

"H-Hikaru?"

"Kaoru! I'm so sorry!" He ran up and hugged his brother, that is, until he heard his brother talk again.

"Um…Hikaru? That hurts…just a bit…" Hikaru immediately pulled back.

"Sorry! Its just that-that…"

"Hikaru?"

"I could have lost you! When Kyoya called me, I was so scared…!" By now, tears were flowing out of his eyes in little streams. He could have lost Kaoru. "I didn't want to lose you…"

"Don't worry, I'm right here." He stared at Kaoru, who was smiling just a bit through the mask that cover his mouth and nose, wondering how he could comfort Hikaru while he was the one lying in the hospital bed, not able to fully breathe properly without a machine helping.

"I love you so, so much Kaoru…"

"I love you too, onii-chan…" Hikaru smiled as his little brother, who had fallen asleep, as he snored softly.

It wasn't until the next day that Kaoru woke from his slumber. It was then he was informed how everyone else was alright.

"That's good. I'm glad no one else is hurt," Kaoru replied to his brother, who still was on the brink of tears.

"Kaoru, I promise I'll never leave you alone again…"At that, Hikaru fell asleep, having pulled an all-nighter worrying about Kaoru. All Kaoru could think was one thing:

 _Sleep well, onii-chan. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up._ With that thought, Kaoru fell asleep as well.

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

 **A/N: Did you like it? Well? I decided that I will also post this as a separate story, incase people want a sequel. Maybe a shorter version in Kaoru's POV? Or direct POV from Hikaru? Well, no question of the day, cause I don't feel like it. Ugh, we have school tomorrow. *sighs* Bye-bye, free time! Hope to see you guys in another fanfic! Bye! (^-^)/ *ducks from full water bottle* Great. Just…great.**


End file.
